Beautiful Burnout
(left) and Gill Kristus (right) in New Aberdeen, Clymene.]] Beautiful Burnout is a Lovian underground hip-hop collective signed to Warped Records. The group is known for its mixtapes, glitched-out productions and collarobations with Clymenish techno producers. The collective releases both Lovian English and Bredish language. Beautiful Burnout was founded by Gill Kristus (real name: Marcus Dykstra), Bullet Proof (real name: Lou Morricone) and Dopaminblocker in 2008. Glitzch and Keorge Gingma entered the collective in 2009. Other occasional members of Beautiful Burnout are Tapedeck Destroyer and Dagger. Currently, the group consists of five members. They have released one debut album and a range of mixtapes so far, and they are in the process of releasing a couple of solo studio albums, starting with Keorge Gingma in 2013. History Beautiful Burnout was founded by Sofasi-based rapper Gill Kristus (Marcus Dykstra) in 2008 as a solo project to release the home-recorded mixtape "Git Got Get Shot". Together with his childhood friends Bullet Proof and Dopaminblocker he decided to re-release the mixtape as "Glass Coke Bottles". They contacted Warped Records, and they started working on the new version of the mixtape over the course of 2008. In July 2008, the mixtape was released together with the single "What Will It Hurt?". Both recordings became minor underground hits, and the status of Beautiful Burnout was solidified. In 2009, they played a gig at Warped Sofasi together with Bredish language Adohan rave-hop duo Die Reevolutie (consisting of Glitzch and Keorge Gingma). The members of Die Reevolutie decided to join Beautiful Burnout, and they convinced Gill Kristus to release a Bredish language mixtape, called "Vibrate Higher/Fibreer Hooxer". This release was their breakthrough record in the Bredish community, and they quickly became popular under Bredish-speaking youngsters from Plains and Sofasi. In 2009 and 2010 they extensively toured community halls in Clymene, and in 2010 they started a Lovian tour, playing gigs in Newhaven, Portland, Noble City, Kinley, Hurbanova, East Hills, Dien Village and Boynitz. They started to gain popularity in Oceana, and received media coverage throughout Lovia. After a cover article in Tone Factory about the act, they became known by the general public. The unique blend of Bredish and English appealed to many youngsters in other states, and they received some fairly positive exposure because of their innovative style. In 2011, they released "The Epilectic Album, Vol 1" together with Tapedeck Destroyer and Dagger. This beat-heavy mixtape is influenced by Lovian techno and features lots of creative beats and noisy glitch experiments. At the time of the release of the mixtape, Gill Kristus collapsed on stage from exhaustion and the rest of the Epileptic Tour was cancelled as a result. The collective took some time off to work on solo projects in the fall of 2011. During this time, Beautiful Burnout started to make waves in the blogosphere, and their tumblr became one of the trending blogs on the site. The release of an unoffical a capella rapping mixtape called "Tape X" or "Wankers On Usenet" by Keorge Gingma and Gill Kristus became massive on the internet and YouTube. Some of the songs on the mixtape were intentionally humorously bad. The blatant diss track "Will Lane", that discussed the fictional drive-by shooting of Lil Wayne caused a controvery when Wayne responded by calling Beautiful Burnout "wanksters" and threatened to take legal action. Gill Kristus was arrested in 2012 for drunk driving and convicted to seven days in jail. While he was in jail, Beautiful Burnout released "Free Krist", a tongue-in-cheek rap song where they made fun of Kristus. Gill Kristus released a solo single a month later, "dissing" Bullet Proof and Glitzch for "groovy splice beats full of solipsis, self-hate and other bongbattered sic shite", and "medieval Bredish faggotry". This humorous exchange was a parody of American diss tracks, and was greatly appreciated in the Lovian hip-hop scene. Naselni Jazzeek praised Beautiful Burnout for its sense of humour and talentful rapping. In 2013, they released "Die Stryd Stapel On Ni-e Stryd, It Sgchin Nie Mór" ("The War Stacks on Another War, It Never Gets Any Better") to critical acclaim. Beginning in JUne 2013, they started touring again, visiting Sofasi, Plains, Adoha, Cornwall, Nóngyè, Kinley, Noble City on two occasions, Hurbanova and a selection of Oceana hamlets. In July 2013, they recorded the song "If I Could Be Who You Wanted" together with singer-songwriter Nicky Jones for a special feature in Tone Factory on crossover music. The song is a combination of folk music and hardcore hip-hop, with drony vocals and a prominent kick drum. The song was covered by a couple of Lovian artists, including Popscene and The Diamond Sea, and went on to top the charts for weeks. Musical style Beautiful Burnout is characterized by glitched beats, agressive rapping and eclectic sampling on the one hand, and slow spoken-word rapping and melancholic piano songs on the other hands. Beautiful Burnout's Bullet Proof plays a piano on stage, while occasional collaborator and drummer Dagger plays drums. Most songs are slabs of agressive filter house and rave-hop beats. The angry, nasal delivery of Gill Kristus is used to great effect on most mixtapes, while laid-back singer/rapper Bullet Proof does most of the choruses. Bredish rappers Glitzch and Keorge Gingma are known for their cynical, tongue-in-cheek flow and delivery. They are influenced by Tyler The Creator, Death Grips, Odd Future, CunninLynguists, Die Antwoord and Jack Parow. Their music is classified as rave-hop, glitch-hop, underground hip-hop, alternative hip-hop, hipster-hop and a whole array of other genres. In their own words, their music defies any classification and they don't like "to be put into a box where we don't belong". In the Warped Records catalogue, their music is categorized as underground hip-hop, but they have stated that they dislike that name. "Underground hip-hop is as real as Ygo's democratic intents", Bullet Proof said in an interview with Tone Factory. They play a range of instruments, most notably a cello and a harpsichord on their slow-paced tracks "'21th Century Love Song" and "New Aberdeen Blues", two local pride tracks discussing the validity of Clymenish separatism. When playing live concerts, they often use drums and an electric guitar to justify their use of pre-recorded beats and samples in the rest of their set-up. They are known for their authentic and old-fashioned approach to recording, using tape-recorders, old equipment and make-shift instruments. On the other hand, they ironically employ autotune, samples from internet culture and other recent developments. Their eclectic blend of hip-hop and an array of other styles is one of the most prominent signatures of their music. Lyrical content Beautiful Burnout has explored many lyrical themes in their lyrics, ranging from Bredish separatism, Clymenish socio-economical problems, depression, nihilism, hedonism, alcohol abuse and narcotics to growing up, coming of age, literature, popular culture and comic books. They have been praised for their insightful and dense lyrics. The intellectual depth and lyrical quality of their lyrics has been one of the reasons for positive reviews in renowned music magazines. The overload of popular references and difficult rapping are not very chart-friendly, and they haven't enjoyed much success under the more pop-oriented youth, but they have quickly amassed an internet cult following. Their latest mixtape, "Gay Backpacker Uncle Tom Garbage" revolves around themes like teen angst, isolation, being lost in the masses and the concept of "phonies" (poseurs) as explored in the Catcher of the Rye. The controversial title of the mixtape was the source of much discussion in the music scene, so they decided to add a statement in the liner notes: :"Some people might think that we are jus sic a troupe of fake phony poseur rappers and shit-talkers, and I'd like to say to those bundles of sticks (you know what I mean, mórboy Glitzch) that they are completely wrong. Our creed has always been stay true, stay original, courtesy to an American dogg recently turned lion. But then again, fak 'em. They dont sic know shit. There lifes are spent behind televisions, fucking like dogs with ugly-ass middle-aged nurses and hours walking past supermarket aisles. As, I said, they don't know shit. My best mat is black, there are more that are not as straight as a window, and I myself despise racism. Consider our title a shoutout to originality, an insult directed towards blackface comedy, not directed towards our true friends, the black community. As for the use of the word gay, get used to it. It doesn't mean shit. Every sub-twentysomething uses it. At least, the ones I speak with on a regular basis. Peace, and the revolution will come, and it will be numbered 9. Peace, love, unity and respect, and shoutouts to Tapedeck Destroyer, Teknik Bass, Shlomo, Hyperkids Melody and our friends over at Naselni Jazzeek. Was written by Gill Kristus and mórboy+dopekid Keorge Gingma." Language Gill Kristus mainly raps in Lovian English, and sometimes in Bredish. Because Bullet Proof doesn't speak Bredish, he only sings and raps in English. Glitzch and Keorge Gingma have limited themselves to Bredish. The mix of Bredish and Lovian English is unique and unheard of in Lovia. Often, the verses are in Bredish and the refrains in Lovian English. They employ a lot of Bredish and Lovian slang, such as naranja and mór. They have stated on multiple occasions that they don't eschew foul language and controversial subjects, Members Full-time members *Gill Kristus - rapping *Bullet Proof - rapping, vocals, piano, harpsichord, syntheziser, cello *Glitzch - rapping, beats *Keorge Gingma - rapping, electric guitar *Dopaminblocker - beats Occasional collaborators *Tapedeck Destroyer - beats, vocals *Dagger, drums, syntheziser programming, sound effects Discography Mixtapes and EPs Albums Singles Solo efforts Sample lyrics From the song "Who Is Who In New Aberdeen" Heaven is only six beats away Heavy is only a triple headshot, 'kay? Nortstaat so gay Shot gun loaded-ya, no sin Bredisch swagged-out-ya, i ben da bin Stop mee soo hysterisch sin Es sgchin alin ni-mór sin Bad fucking attitude an die rand Barrels in yo mouth an die kant Wood and bay and som wat fukin sant Trot and fight loopen de ander man't Do what you supposed to do Who is who in New Aberdeen All my fans are dead And I feel so fucking alone And when I ride that imma going down-ya? All my fans are dead The footage is readily available My beatport is nowhere to be found These days crime rhymes with fine A big black joke, crossing the line Fuck ya New Aberdeen, in hell we will dine My tumblr is a big black mess And my fans are all dead Done dead shot gone dead In New Aberdeen they'd get Did death shot get with mad In a different world we are all Dead dead dead dead dead Shotgun dead A ginya techno beat Those are all the books I read An incredible feat Notes and referencs Category:Musician Category:Band Category:Beautiful Burnout